1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote control device, an image processing apparatus having the same and a method of driving the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a remote control device that increases the convenience of a user, an image processing apparatus having the same and a method of driving the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a remote control device remotely controls an external electronic device by using infrared or radio signals. For example, a television is powered on and off, changes channels and adjusts the volume of audio output according to input signals received from a remote control.
A typical remote control device has keys with certain key values. If a user selects a key, the remote control outputs a signal corresponding to a value of the selected key. In other words, the remote control outputs certain signals according to the key operated by a user. Since each key has a different key value, the remote control device can output various signal corresponding to the key values. Accordingly, a user must visually check the indicia or value displayed on each key before pressing the key. However, it is difficult for a user to visually check the key value if the remote control is being used in a dark place. In such a case, it is hard to accurately use the remote control, and the convenience of using the remote control decreases.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved remote control device, a system having the same and a method of driving the same.